Grimmjow: The Chibi Adventure
by Kisuke.LikeABoss
Summary: Grimmjow and Nelliel were left without their Espada Rankings. They were given a semi-promise of having those ranks returned to them by the perverted shop owner. So what happens to them, when Urahara Kisuke follows through on his promise? Recommended you read the 3 previous stories. FYI- I'm Fanfic's dirty little secret so this is rated M, cuz I'm dirty :P Bleach Owned by Tite Kubo
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow: The Chibi Adventure

**A/N: Alright, now this story started out with the title 'Nelliel: Adventures of a Chibi' but as I continued to write, the story became completely about Grimmjow (he's such an attention whore!) As I mentioned before these stories are a series, but they are going to be tied together loosely. There is going to be a lot going on in this story but it still ****_will not_**** be a "required read" for the next story that is coming after it. That story has got me so anxious, it keeps popping up when I want to write other things, LOL. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Reclaiming the Lost

The sound of a child's cry rung in the air, tears ran down her round cheeks. She'd been running for hours without end. The two Arrancars chasing her were laughing raucously. She saw before her an open sandy field, to the side there were large boulders. The child thought that would be a good place to hide for a while.

She rounded the first boulder and tumbled onto her bottom, breathing heavily. A movement from the corner of her eyes caught her attention. The sand was moving. She became curious and crawled her way to the shifting sand. As she drew closer the movement stopped.

Suddenly the sand erupted, and rained down on her head. In place of the sand rose an enormous worm. Its jaws open and crashing down towards her, she was barely able to escape them. She started running again. This time she made it to the second set of boulders and apparently the worm lost sight of her.

"So, you think you got away? Think again little girl!" a rough male voice sounded behind her. She slowly turned herself around. When she did, she was confronted with the knees of a large male Arrancar.

She tried to scream, but she was so overcome with terror, no sound could be produced. The male reached down and gripped her by the back of the neck. He lifted the child until her face was level with his.

When she saw the ice blue of his eyes and the fierceness behind them she couldn't hold back any longer. The sound that burst from the child had the blue eyed male Arrancar recoiling.

"Ayeeeeeee! Kawaii Kitty! Nel wants to touch your hair! Ahahahaha!" she squealed as she reached as far as she could, swinging her little arms and hands through the air.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Grimmjow bellowed irately. He flipped the child Arrancar up into the air having her land on his back. "Seriously Nel, how long do we have to play this game?"

The small hands in his hair stopped threading threw his tresses and yanked hard, pulling Grimmjow's head back. She climbed further up so she was looking into his eyes with her head hanging upside down over his face. Then she spoke, "It's called eternal pursuit! Why would we name it that if it had and end!" her voice pierced his eardrums.

The little girl slid herself forward trailing her face down the Sexta's. She slobbered him from the top of his forehead, down his nose, and landing on his lips. Grimmjow was annoyed; he calmly pulled Nel from him, to cradle her in his arms. She was grinning the whole time. "Pretty Cat!" she said with glee.

"When I asked how long we would play this game, I was talking about you!" the furious panther yelled. "How long do you plan on being stuck in this form!? It's been a month already!"

They had gone to the world of the living to aid the Cero Espada. He didn't really give a shit, but his woman had a way of convincing him. They followed that fucking weirdo shop keeper's instructions, he said going into the Soul King's Realm would help him find what he needed to restore that dipshit, Kurosaki Ichigo. Since Nelliel wanted to help both Kurosaki and Ulquiorra, he was dragged along. They had no idea that going there would mean torment beyond belief and the loss of their Espada ranks. Now his queen was a child, he was no longer the Tres, and he hasn't fucked in a month!

The Geta-boshi said he'd figure out a way to restore their ranks, but as far as Nel's form; only time would heal that. And for the most part, though he'd hate to admit it, the freak was right. Even though she was still a child, Nel had grown some. She now resembled a young girl around 10 years old. The former Primera Espada was able to retain all her memories. The only problem was getting her to relax long enough for her stress levels to go down. The Urahara creep said that was the cause.

So Grimmjow did his best to keep his little owner happy … and it was going to kill him. "Let's go, Nel" he spoke softly. "It's time we headed back home now."

"But Nel doesn't want to!" the child complained.

"We're having fun, donchaknow!" Dondochakka chimed in. He was followed behind by Pesche and Bawabawa.

Grimmjow looked up over the top of Nel's head and gave the two Fracciónes his meanest glare, with a not so subtle growl, "We've been out here for weeks! I want to get back to MY OWN BED!"

"Well, well, ah, ah," both Fracciónes clammed up. Grimmjow grabbed the girl and, carrying her football style, raced back to the Tres' home.

Pesche and Dondochakka prepared the meal for the evening. While Grimmjow and Nel sat inside on one of her oversized couches.

"Grimm…?" she began. "Do you remember our first meeting?"

He looked down at the young girl who had laid her head in his lap. This part hadn't changed since they got back. They'd wait here for dinner, and she'd cuddle her small form close to his body. "Yeah, I remember, why?" the Sexta questioned.

"I remember looking at you and thinking, 'This is a strong one,'" she told the panther. "I knew right away, I wanted to have you."

Grimmjow's ears perked up at these words. They never really did get to talking about their feelings when her memories returned to her. They pretty much, well you know … pent up sexual frustration and all, they were **_really_** busy getting that … out of the way. Now since he refused to touch this girl, there was nothing to do but talk.

"Oh yeah?" he said. "What was it you wanted?" he brought his hand down to her teal hair, and pulled on a lock. She turned her face up to look in his eyes.

Nel's smile was large when she looked at her cat, "You were strong, and fierce. And you never gave up even when you knew you had no chance of winning." He breathed out a long sigh, and looked away from his female. He seemed to be lost in the memory; he didn't notice the girl turn her body to face him. Nor did he notice her hand creeping up the side of his torso. He did however notice when she wiggled her fingers into his ribcage, finding his one and _only_ ticklish spot.

"Ahh, hahaha, STOP! Hahaha, I MEAN IT GIRL!" the Sexta warned. Then he grabbed her by the wrists, in one of his large hands and pulled them over her head. He looked straight into her hazel eyes, and for just a moment he saw his Nelliel. For a moment, he forgot how young her body was. He began to lower his lips to the girl. "Ah! FUCK!" he yelled and thrust her back and away from him.

"Grimm, I'm still me you know," she informed her pet. "I'm still the same Nel you slung over your shoulder and ravished in my bedroom."

"That's not the point! Nel, look at you!" he was fuming now. "How can you possibly expect me to touch you like this? When I couldn't do anything with you while I was Adjuchas! I would have been beastly to do it then, and it would make me a complete animal now! It won't happen!"

He got up from the couch, and headed for the door. She was right behind him and encircled her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, Cat," she stated. "I'll be good, but please don't leave," her voice broke slightly.

Grimmjow placed his hand on the girl's, and looked down. He began to recall the last time he walked out on his woman. He flung his other arm around and grasped the child Arrancar in a strong embrace. "I will never leave you, Nel," he vowed to her. "Never again." He wouldn't leave her helpless as he did for a century. He made that promise when he impaled Nnoitra after becoming the Tres.

As he held her, something was happening to Nel. Her arms began getting longer; her legs became taller as well. When Grimmjow picked his head up to look at his woman, he noticed he didn't have to stoop his torso down. Nel was older now; she seemed to be around the age of 15. He sucked in a breath and clasped his hands to the side of her face. "Nel," he said her name like a prayer. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers, and ducked her head into his shoulder.

"Dinner's ready donchaknow," piped Dondochakka, as he oh so subtly ruined the mood. "Nelliel-sama, you're growing!" They all ate dinner together, having a jovial time, all expressing their happiness about Nel's recent growth spurt. That time was cut short by an urgent message from the world of the living.

"Urahara-san!" the voice of Inoue Orihime sounded from the entrance of the candy shop. She came prancing in with a bundle of papers in her arms. Following behind her was her fiancé Ulquiorra Cifer, straight faced as always and Kurosaki Isshin.

Urahara Kisuke was in his lab room behind the shop, but he could hear the young princess' shout. It had taken him sometime, but he thought he had finally figured out a way to restore Kurosaki Ichigo's power. He picked up the sword he'd been working on, and lifted it eye level. It was a completely white katana, it contained small amounts of reiatsu from every person the young teenager came into contact with and subsequently saved in one way or another. The only thing he needed to activate the power drawing ability was the pretty power drawing princess that just walked into the lab.

"Urahara-san," Orihime hollered again and thrust a rectangular card in front of his face. "Here it is! This is your official invitation to our wedding next month."

The perverted shop owner lowered his invention, and grabbed the invitation. He looked it over and placed it down on the table in front of him. Then he looked over at the older man behind Orihime, "You're going to pay for all of this, Kurosaki-san?" He looked back at Orihime and said, "Aren't you the lucky princess."

"Of course I'd pay for it, it's like one of my own daughter's getting married!" shouted the former captain of squad 10. Then he glared at Kisuke, the look said he should keep his mouth shut about certain things. What Orihime still didn't know was that Isshin was not only Ichigo's father and a Shinigami, but he was also the son of the Reiō and Shiba Miki. He was her brother, and in his father's place he would be the one to make her wedding day the happiest day for her. "I need to have a private word with you Urahara-san."

After the glare from Isshin, Kisuke could only guess what he might need to talk to him about. "Of course, we can speak after the matter I need to deal with, with Inoue-san." With a nod Isshin walked out of the lab. Kisuke stood at that moment and walked to Orihime. He showed her the white katana. "This is the device I will use to restore Kurosaki Ichigo. It needs only your drawing ability to activate it now."

"Will this really work?" she questioned her sensei.

"I firmly believe this is the way to go about it," the shop keeper told her. He turned to his desk and removed a smaller blade. This dagger wasn't white like the larger sword, the knife was completely black. The wrappings around the hilt were red, green and orange. "But, before we do this, I would like to go about a test run with this."

Orihime looked at the blade, she had a feeling who Urahara wanted to use this on, but she asked anyway, "Is this for Nelliel and Grimmjow?"

The scientist nodded, "I have sent word for the hollows to come here. Do you think you have the confidence to do what you need to for them?"

The princess looked down at the blade one more time, and then raised her head to her fiancé. Ulquiorra gave her a slight smile. Turning back to the Shinigami she said, "I've got to do it, the loss of their ranking is my responsibility."

As they made their way to the cellar, the Garganta opened and through it walked the Sexta Espada and a teenaged Nelliel. Orihime hadn't seen them since she removed the Reiō's curse of nullification. She was sure that Nelliel was left as an adult. Her mind was a bit fuzzy about all the details, but when she went to rejuvenate the child Arrancar, an image of an adult woman popped into her head. So when the healing was done, Orihime left her that way.

"Well, look at this!" Kisuke said cheerfully. "Aren't you a delicious dish, Nelliel-san! Hehehe." The growl from the panther beside her didn't stop the pervert's advances. "Please come closer, and twirl around for us all … hmmm, are you sure you want to get older? I think a teenaged Nel could do some damage!" The sly smile on Urahara's face gave the weaver princess some pause. Nothing good happened when he smiled like that. Well at least nothing pleasant for _them_ anyway.

The Sexta leapt at the Shinigami, but Urahara just brought his hand up and slammed the panther to the ground. "Hmmm, Grimmjow-san, really? You should leave that jealousy for someone who might actually be a threat," he told the Espada. "Besides I thought you and I had an understanding, from last time."

"Blow me!" Grimmjow bellowed and rolled away from the Geta-boshi to stand.

"Now **_that_** sounds interesting," the pervert said with a lecherous grin. The Sexta visibly cringed at the comment and went to stand once again by Nelliel's side. "But … enough with the flirtations, let's get down to business." Kisuke pulled the blade from his side and explained the procedure. "The responsible party is the only one who can use this instrument. Since Inoue-san has claimed that right, it will be her that impales you both. The reiatsu will mix with yours, and reshape the spiritual pressure. Inoue-san will then use her rejection ability to bring you back to your previous states."

Grimmjow gave the freak a weary look, he remembered what happened the last time this man had him struck with a sharp object. But he looked to the girl by his side, and at her reassuring gaze, he exposed his torso to the weaver princess. Kisuke handed the dagger to Orihime, when it touched her hands the blade began to glow. She walked over to the Sexta and stabbed him straight and sure through his chest. Orihime quickly removed the blade and placed the healing dome over him. She then walked to Nelliel and repeated the process.

"Whadafaq!" yelled Grimmjow inside the dome. "This is bullshit! All I feel is pain in my chest! I don't feel-" Grimmjow's words were cut short as he was suddenly engulfed in a blue smoke.

"Grimm…?" the panicked Nel began, when she was enclosed in a pink smoke. The screams coming from the pink and blue haze made Orihime falter for a moment, but she quickly regained her composer. She intensified her healing of the two hollows.

The pink smoke subsided first, and Nel emerged from it. She was no longer in the teenage form, she had regained her adult form and on her back she bore the Primera Espada's number.

"Ha! It worked!" Orihime exclaimed and jumped at the Arrancar.

They danced in a small circle, while the pervert watched happily, his head springing in time with the girls' bouncing chests. 'Man, I'm going to hell,' the Geta-boshi thought to himself as a small laugh escaped his throat.

They turned now to the subsiding blue smoke. On the back of the emerging Grimmjow all could see he had attained his Tres rank again. As the rest of his form materialized there was a large collective gasp. Grimmjow turned his body around to face the souls in the room. The girls looked shocked, while the Geta-boshi couldn't stop laughing. Ulquiorra had no response.

"What the hell?" a squeaky voice sounded in the room. Grimmjow tilted his head when he heard it. Then he realized the voice was his and everyone in the cellar was a good two feet taller than him. "Hey! Perv! Whadafaq is going on!?"

Kisuke couldn't contain his laughter at the sight and sound before him. "Tessai, hahaha … Tessai!" he yelled for his second. In a flash the Kidō Master appeared. With Kisuke pointing at Grimmjow he asked for a mirror. In two quick steps he left and returned with one. Apparently the sight was too much for even Tessai to contain his composure as his mustache lifted on his face in a smirk.

Grimmjow stepped forward until his form was revealed to him. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened in horror. Reflected back at him in the mirror was a small child. He had his blue spiky hair and maintained his toothy jaw mask on his right cheek, but his eyes were large, his mouth was small and he was short. He looked to be around the age of a four year old.

Grimmjow's face contorted into an angry snarl. "Dafaq you do to me, asshole!?" he spit out. He began to make his way to the laughing man, when he was suddenly lifted from the ground and suffocated by an enormous chest.

"Ahh! Chibi-kitty!" squealed Nelliel. She hugged the tiny Espada tightly. She was jumping and laughing and rocking his small face to her bosom. The small Arrancar rolled his eyes back, and pointed them at the Geta-boshi. Then he lifted his miniature middle finger at the shop keeper. The room erupted into another bout of laughter.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry but I'm still laughing at this part! Please Read and Review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright here's the next chapter ... Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Youth of Nations

"How did this happen, Urahara-san?" Orihime asked.

The Chibi Grimmjow was fuming. He was seated on Nelliel's lap, in the living area of the shop keeper's store. Kisuke had given both Espada's Gigais for the time they would be spending here in the human world. Nelliel was her stunning self, with lovely teal hair. Her mask was now gone and she wore a tight, short, slinky, black dress with thigh high boots. Grimmjow's toothy mask that usually resided on his right cheek was also gone. He wore a blue sports shirt; coincidentally it bore the number three on the front. He wore black jeans and running shoes. Beside them were Jinta and Ururu; they were poking the tiny Arrancar in various places. Grimmjow was turning an evil glare at them, and growling.

"I'm not sure at this time what went wrong," Urahara said still trying to contain his amusement. "I'll have to research this and try again."

"How fuckin' long you think that will take you now, Freak!" Grimmjow was yelling now. "How Dafaq you expect me to- puurrrrrrrrr," Grimmjow stopped his tirade and began to purr, when the fingers of Nelliel scratched him beneath his chin. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in elation, and his back arched and stretched as his hands extended forward in her lap.

"Shhhhhhhh, kitty," she spoke softly into his ear. "We'll figure all this out." Nelliel picked up the tiny Grimmjow under his arms and nuzzled her nose to his. She then sat back peacefully and began to giggle at the kitty. "Urahara-san, I know that my little Grimm is upset over this turn of events. So for his sake how long can you estimate coming up with a solution?"

"Well, it took me about a month to come up with this," the shop keeper told the Primera. "I'm hoping the resolution to this problem won't take as long." Urahara thought for a moment. "I believe this theory is sound, seeing as it worked perfectly well for you Nelliel-san. Perhaps you can tell me what you were experiencing before and during the transformation."

Before Nel could speak, Kurosaki Isshin rushed into the room. "Urahara! We need to talk now!" The royal male now held a look of impatience. Kisuke got up from his position and walked to the former captain.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san, what can I help you with?" he asked of the man.

"I need to talk with you alone," Isshin began, then in a whispered voice he finished, "It concerns something my mother mentioned to me, about my son." At the mention of Kurosaki Ichigo and the royal family to which he belonged, Urahara Kisuke excused himself from the group and walked away with that boy's father.

"Well until we can figure all this out Nelliel-san, do you think you will be able to come to my wedding?" the weaver princess asked of the Espada Queen.

Throwing her hands up into the air and leaping to her feet, effectively tossing the small Arrancar on her lap through the air, she clasped her hands to Orihime's and squealed. "I would love to come!"

"You know Ulquiorra needs someone to stand up with him," the weaver princess informed the Primera. "I suggested he ask either Grimmjow or Urahara-san, I don't know if he came to a decision yet. Do you think Grimmjow would do it?"

Nelliel began to giggle again, "Those two don't really like each other, but then again I don't think Grimm likes anyone … well, anyone other than me."

Grimmjow was caught by the usually impassive Ulquiorra. As he looked down at the bundle in his arms a minuscule elevation came to his thin lips. "Whadafaq you grinnin' at dick!?" the small Espada spit out at the Cero. "None of this shit would have happened if it weren't for you, in the first place!"

Ulquiorra's raised an eyebrow at the little man. "Really? How do you place me as the one responsible?"

"Because if you hadn't got involved with the Inoue girl, you wouldn't have returned as the damn Cero, making MY woman feel an obligation to help you!" Grimmjow raged at Ulquiorra. Then he head-butted the Cero, jumped from his arms, and ran out the front door.

Urahara came out from the room he had disappeared to, with Kurosaki Isshin. He had his hand up to his jaw rubbing it. At the side of his lip, there seemed to be blood coming from it. Isshin walked out behind him, the knuckles of his hand were bruised. "Well, now that that's taken care of," the shop keeper started. "What's happening here? Where did the miniature Espada go?"

"Grimmjow was upset and ran out of the shop, I was just about to go after him," Ulquiorra pronounced.

"What was it that got him so upset he felt the need to leave the shop?" Urahara asked. The Cero explained what the two Espada's discussed, and a look of complete understanding came over the scientist. "So, that's it," he whispered almost to himself. "We need to find the Tres immediately; if we don't we will have a bigger problem on our hands." The entire group in the shop set out in search of the tiny Arrancar.

Grimmjow ran far from the candy store, he didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to get away from those assholes. He didn't even know why he felt like he had to run away, like a child would. He wasn't a fuckin' kid! But when he slowed down, and began to catch his breath, he found his cheeks wet. Bringing his hand up to them, he found the source of those wet cheeks. The water was coming, from his eyes. He was crying! He felt helpless, and alone. His mind pondered now, this must have been how Nelliel felt for such a long time after he ran away from her, when she was stuck in that child form. Without warning his mind became a complete blank.

Suddenly the sound of someone approaching alerted Grimmjow. He tried to shrink himself into an alley he'd walked passed. The steps were getting closer, until the person approaching was right in front of the small child. Grimmjow looked up from the feet in front of him; there stood a girl, maybe 12 years old. She had short black hair and her hair was tied up high in a ponytail. The front of her black hair fell over her face as she looked down at him. He could feel an incredible amount of spiritual pressure come from the girl. "Are you … ok?" the girl asked him, but there also seemed to be someone with her. Grimmjow looked passed the girl, to find someone staring at him, someone he thought he recognized.

Kurosaki Karin was out walking with her siblings, Yuzu and Ichigo. Their buffoon of a father was not home and the twins decided a stroll would do their brother some good. They were just heading back home, when Karin felt a strange presence coming from the alley up ahead of them. She'd felt something like this once before. It was over a year ago, when her brother sacrificed all his power to stop the threat. Before Sōsuke Aizen could take over the entire world, he sent out those Arrancars, and her dear brother left her to catch his limp body when he raced off in his Shinigami form. The presence felt just like those Arrancars did back then. Karin ran ahead of her siblings to keep them from getting caught by it. Neither one of them could sense or fight off these beasts and needed her protection.

When she rounded the corner of the alley, Karin was indeed confronted with an Arrancar. Judging from the reiatsu coming from the hollow, he was very powerful, but something was off about him. She stooped down low to get a closer look, and was shocked to find a child cowering there.

"Are you … ok?" she asked the obviously frightened boy. Karin didn't realize her brother had run after her and was now standing right behind her.

"Karin, what the hell!? Don't go running off like that-" Kurosaki Ichigo stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. "No way! There's just… NO WAY!" he spoke aloud in utter bafflement. There was no way this boy, who looked like the sixth Espada, could be here … in their world! And no way in hell _he_ would be able to see him! "Karin ... get away from him!" Ichigo yelled at his little sister now. Then he grabbed her by the waist and hauled her out of the alley.

Karin caught one last glace at the boy before she was thrust out of the way. The child had tears in his eyes. Right now, she knew even though this child was a hollow, and probably an Arrancar at that, there was no way he was a threat to her. If anything this little boy needed help, not rejection. So Karin flipped her brother over and stared straight into his eyes, the look she glared at him, said not to try her. Ichigo looked up at his sister in absolute amazement. When did she get so strong? And why was it he didn't even notice how strong his little sister had gotten?

"Hey, little boy? What's your name? Do you know where you are?" Karin asked him, as she made her way back to the alleyway.

"I … I … dunno," the child squeaked. His lips were trembling, and his body shook. A name did stick in his mind though. "Grimm," he told the girl.

"Come 'ere, Grimm, let me help you," Karin told him, and reached her hand out to him. The small boy slinked closer to her, his head cast down to the ground, but his eyes shifted between her, the ground and the teenager, beginning to stand again, behind her.

Unexpectedly there came a howling sound from behind the boy. Something tore at the sides of the buildings that made up the alleyway, and Karin could feel the presence of another hollow enter the human world. Both Karin and the child hollow were pushed to the ground as the spiritual pressure was overcoming them. Seeing her twin fall to the ground Yuzu raced to help her sister up. Ichigo grabbed her quickly and thrust her backwards away from the sight.

"Yuzu, Dad went to the Urahara Candy Shop with Inoue-san, run there now and tell them to come here quickly!" Ichigo ordered of his youngest sister. He gave her a serious look, to stop her protest and she ran in the opposite direction as her brother instructed her. He might not be able to sense reiatsu anymore, or see the hollow approaching his sister Karin, but he recognized the destruction it caused when entering the world of the living. He also might not be able to do much in the way of protecting his loved ones like he used to, but this was his sister, and he'll be damned before he allowed something to happen to her, right in front of him! "Karin!" he yelled as he threw his body on top of hers. As he did three large gashes appeared on his back with blood pouring out of them.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin screamed. Her brother was tossed from atop her into the wall of the building next to them. She could see the foot of the beast step on him and puncture his stomach causing him to spew blood from his mouth. She struggled to get up from the ground, sniveling at the sight before her she yelled, "Stupid nii-san!" She turned to the monster; all of a sudden a bright blue light pierced the creature.

Grimmjow turned to the being that came from nowhere and attacked them. When he had been slammed against the ground his hand was cut open. He didn't know how, but when he turned to the creature and raised the split palm up at it, he put all his energy into it; a bright blue light came forth, cutting the monster in half.

"Wha-," Karin spoke softly, not believing her eyes. "How, how did you…?" The small boy turned to her now, fear still claiming his gaze. But his features held anger in them now. "Are, you … ok?" The boy nodded at her, he started to sniffle as if determined to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. Karin reached out again for the boy, and this time she grasped him by the hand, pulling him into her embrace. This broke him down; he couldn't hold those tears back. The child sobbed into Karin's shirt.

"Ahahahaha!" an evil laugh sounded in the alley. "This is too good to be true!" From the entrance in which the now dead hollow emerged from, materialized another hollow. This one was more powerful than the last, looking like a large bull-horned praying mantis. He had large mandibles protruding from where its mouth would be, and had two enormous claws for hands. It walked towards Karin and Grimm on four sharp clawed feet. Its body was completely white, with a hollow hole in its left eye. "So, after all that big talk, you end up like this? Eh? Grimmjow!?" The insect-looking hollow reached down, ripping the child away from Karin, and clasping the boy Arrancar in one of its appendages. "Pathetic!"

Karin cried out when Grimm was taken from her arms, and stood up straighter. She might not be a Shinigami but she was a Kurosaki, and that meant something in the world of death she'd been thrust into! "Hey you!" she yelled at the monstrous insect. "Let that boy go!" She stood there ready to battle this creature, when it propelled itself forward to stand directly in front of her face. She never even saw it move!

The being reached its jaws out and grazed the young Kurosaki with them, "You, smell … familiar." He reached with his other arm and took hold of the adolescent girl. "Why?" it asked her. Then he looked to the side of the alley, where he found a red-haired boy bleeding profusely. He looked from the girl back to the red head, back to the girl. Just as realization dawned on the creature, he was being slung backwards.

"Maybe because you are messing with the wrong girl!" Karin screamed at it, then from her pocket she pulled out the Hollow repellent she'd recently ordered from Urahara Kisuke, and blasted it at the monster. The creature violently tossed the girl to the ground, as he was driven back toward the large black hole behind him. She got to her feet again and advised the monster again, "I'm telling you, let him go now!"

"I know who you are … Ahahahaha!" he laughed again with that evil laugh. "Ku~ro~sa~ki~" the beast sang at her with a malicious recitation in his voice.

Karin's eyes widened with shock when she heard her name coming from this fiend. "I don't know you, how do you know my name!?" she questioned him.

"Ahahahaha, you smell like the Shinigami I put down some time ago!" the insect informed her. "And I'd have finished him off too if not for that bitch woman of his!" He lunged once more for Karin, but was stopped by large red shield.

The creature felt the reiatsu of the man that stood beside the girl now, he knew he was no match for this person and neither would he be able to battle the beings following behind him. "I'll just take this with me," he said about Grimm. "I owe him something anyway!" And with that statement the monstrous insect flew backwards into the black hole and disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: O.o ok, who else is scared for Grimm? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok, we've got about 3 more chapters then this story can go to bed... ;D**

* * *

Chapter 3: Blast from the Past

"Kurosaki Karin? Are you hurt?" Urahara Kisuke asked the girl.

"I'll be fine, it's Ichi-nii!" she shouted and pointed at her brother. "There were two hollows. That one took away a little boy, but the first one did that to Ichigo. And my stubborn, idiot brother thought to jump in front of me! He can't even feel the monsters! Why!? Why, would he do something so, damn stupid!?" she roared as if doing so would make Ichigo stand up and argue back at her.

Karin then watched as the shop keeper's facial features went from concern for her, to absolute rage at the sight of Ichigo. Then something softer passed in his eyes, but was quickly masked as he bent and used his Kidō to heal the former Shinigami. He healed Ichigo enough to be stable to make it back to the shop. He picked up the younger man, and watched as Karin began to follow.

Kisuke was confronted with the group that had followed him to this place. Ulquiorra, Orihime, Nelliel, Isshin, Tessai and the two youngest individuals of Kisuke's group, Jinta and Ururu, stared in shocked disbelief. Isshin and Kisuke shared a glare but neither said a word and Urahara raced back to his candy store. Isshin stayed behind to keep Yuzu from seeing the spectacle, but allowed Karin to go so she could inform them of what had occurred.

Kisuke walked out of the room he'd left Ichigo in with Tessai. He was visibly shaken, by the boy's plight. He knew now more than ever, he had to get Ichigo his powers back. The boy never would learn to leave things for others to handle. Kisuke thought back and noted that the boy had always been that way. He was never that kind of person. He couldn't walk away from a fight, especially if it concerned someone he cared about. The shop keeper sat with the group and listened to Karin's tale.

Grimm was ripped from his slumber by the sound of the hollow's scream. The world was grey and sandy, yet it felt like a familiar place. He tried to make himself as small as possible, so the creature wouldn't take his anger out on him again. But he knew it was wishful thinking. The monster had been tearing away at the boy's skin since they arrived here. The being said that he would torture the boy, and make him feel every bit of the pain he himself had felt over the past year.

"You little shit!" the creature screamed again. He grabbed the child with one of his segmented arms by his throat. "I never thought I'd be able to get my revenge on you, but you've made it so easy haven't you!"

Sputtering and gasping for breath, Grimm choked out a reply, "I don't even know who you are!"

"I dun care! You tore apart my very essence! Because of you I had to worm my way over the last year just to regain what little power I could. Consuming hollows, I even ate the dead remnants of my own Fracción." the creature yelled, and tossed the boy aside. Grimm landed hard against a pillar across the sands, and slunk to the ground. "I'm gonna to make you feel the pain, then I'm gonna end your existence!"

A scream of anguish was torn from the child Arrancar's throat once again. Grimm was terrified, he had no idea what he had done to make something so horrific become so angry at him. As the creature brought his mandible to his skin again, and seize at it, the flesh was ripped away.

"I still have the hardest Hierro of all the hollows I've come across," the monster told the boy. "So I can peel away at you until you are nothing."

At the mention of his Hierro, Grimm got an image of a man. The man was comically tall, and slinky. His hair was long, black and messy. Grimm picked his head up, and looked at the hollow again. The hollow hole in his left eye was the same as the hole in the eye of the man in his vision. "You're … you're …"

The insect hollow crept up to the boy; his face coming within inches of the child. "You figured it out then?" He picked the child up and tossed him through the air, and then with a roundhouse kick as he leapt up, the boy was once again flying through the air into the boulders in the far side of the sandy dunes.

Grimm spit out the blood that pooled in his mouth, and tried to stand but couldn't gain any stability. He looked up at the monster racing back at him, "Nnoitra," he whispered as he lost consciousness again.

"I don't know who the boy was, but that hollow was determined to take him," Karin said, the look of helplessness overcame her features.

"The child you found, he was Grimmjow," Ulquiorra told the girl. "He just regained his Tres ranking as an Espada."

"But something went wrong with the procedure," Orihime chimed in. "I was responsible for the loss of his ranking and I wanted to make things right, but…"

Ulquiorra came to wrap his arms around his wife. He caressed a hand to her cheek, and looked deeply into her eyes. "Tsuma, he didn't blame you for the loss … he blamed me."

Kisuke picked his head up at that moment to speak, "That's exactly right," he notified the group. "The procedure wasn't a failure, Inoue-san. It was the handler of the implementation that was the failure." The troupe looked puzzled by his words. "Nelliel who did you think of as the responsible party for your loss of rank?" All eyes were now on the beauty across from them.

"I didn't blame anyone," she said. "If anything I blamed only myself. I couldn't blame someone else for a decision I made."

"Exactly!" Kisuke declared. "You blamed no one, so Inoue-san taking the responsibility worked to bring you back into your complete form and ranking, "However Grimmjow-san," he looked to everyone in the room and rested his eyes on the Cero Espada.

"Grimmjow blames me," Ulquiorra said simply. "He believes me to be responsible and so to return him to whom and what he once was…"

"**_You_** need to impale him…" Orihime finished for her husband.

"We need to find him, quickly," Kisuke said and turned to Karin once more. "Could you describe what the creature said and did again?" When she recited all she remembered of the incident, Nelliel came to attention. The description was eerie and a foreboding look came over her. "Nelliel-san?" Kisuke brought his gaze to her. "What do you know?"

Nelliel stood then, and shut her eyes as she remembered that day. The day their ranks were changed and their lives as well. "I believe the hollow is the former Espada … Nnoitra."

"Former Espada? I don't understand…" Orihime questioned. "I thought he was done after I fought him, didn't he get consumed by 'Ao Hinotori Hakka Suru'?" Ao Hinotori Hakka Suru was the fiery blue phoenix of Orihime's true power. She'd used it against the Quinta Espada during their battle in Hueco Mundo. When she walked away from him; he was a screaming, burning, pile of flesh.

"After my memories returned to me," Nelliel began, "Grimmjow asked what had happened to me, why I had disappeared for a century. I told him how Nnoitra kidnapped my Fracciónes, and used a hologram to distract me as he bashed me on the head. He then had me tossed out of Las Noches in my child form, helpless, to fend for myself." All the room was riveted to the Primera's story. "After he heard that, he went in search of Nnoitra. He was burned but alive when Grimmjow found him. They fought, and it was during that fight that we all felt the situation on top of Las Noches." She gave Ulquiorra a meaningful look, "Your reiatsu disappeared, and we all gained new ranks. Nnoitra didn't like the outcome of all this. When he tried to stab me in the back as we turned away from him, Grimmjow severed his soul chain."

"So he never killed the hollow, but he cut off his power source?" asked Kisuke.

"I didn't want Nnoitra killed, I did want him to suffer his fate," she told the shop owner. "I wanted him to live his life as the failure he was. Grimmjow gave that peace to me," she looked off into the ether thinking of her panther. She will do whatever she could to have him back, with her, and safe.

"If my estimation is correct," the scientist rationalized, "then my guess would be, when he lost his power he restored to a kind of Adjuchas state. Not an Espada but not a completely powerless hollow. He could have consumed hollows regaining some of that lost power."

"The boy I met in the alley, didn't have any memory of who he was. He could only tell me his name," Karin informed them. "When he blasted the first hollow, that attacked Ichi-nii, he didn't even know he had that power."

Kisuke let his genius go to work on that aspect. "I think he became traumatized, in his child form. Before he met with you on the street, he may have gotten some kind of block … anything could have caused him to lose his memory."

"I lost my memory do to the bashing from Nnoitra," Nelliel enlightened them.

"He seemed uninjured, just scared when I saw him," Karin said.

"What do we remember about Grimmjow-san's first reaction to being a child?" asked Urahara.

"He didn't want to be a child," Orihime said. "He was appalled by the thought of being a kid."

"He didn't appreciate your laughter, Urahara-san," Ulquiorra informed the former captain.

"He … didn't want to be helpless," this information came from Nelliel. "The one thing he always repeated to me was that he was sorry for not being there for me. He was upset at leaving me helpless for so long."

Kisuke thought about this for a moment. "If he thought of you being a child, was equal to being helpless, he could very well have made himself become helpless."

"He thought of himself as a helpless child, so he made himself a helpless child." Ulquiorra finished the scientist's thought. "It's a psychological trauma, not a physical one."

"Indeed Cifer-san, indeed," the shop keeper enlightened them all. "Now we just need to retrieve the child Grimmjow, and we can put right this whole mess."

"I will retrieve him, he's my panther," demanded Nelliel.

"I think it would only be fair, that I go," Ulquiorra stated. At the concerned look on his woman's face he said, "Tsuma, you will not come on this trip." Before she could complain about it further he continued, "It will not take long to bring the Tres back, and restore him. I know you have other things you want to take care of, before the month is over."

The weaver princess conceded to her husband. She didn't have anything to worry about when it came to him, or matters in Hueco Mundo. He was the Cero Espada, and if he hadn't given it up to Nelliel, it would be him that ruled over Las Noches. She turned to Nel in that moment, "You'll bring my fiancé back to me won't you, Nelliel-san?"

The Queen of Las Noches smiled at the princess, "Of course, someone has to make sure he makes it to the wedding!" she laughed.

"From what you've mentioned," Kisuke interrupted. "I'd gather that Nnoitra would be quite upset with Grimmjow-san. Finding him in the alley may have been pure luck for him … or he could have found him through his incredible spiritual pressure. But Nnoitra also took him, while Grimmjow-san was wearing a Gigai. That Gigai will diminish his reiatsu, making him truly vulnerable the more time he spends in it."

"Then we won't waste any more time here," the Cero declared. The two Arrancars made their way to the cellar of the candy shop, where Ulquiorra opened a Garganta, and they stepped through into Hueco Mundo.

"Can I go and see my brother now, Urahara-san?" Karin asked of the shop owner.

Kisuke nodded and stood up to lead her to the guest room he laid the boy in. Abruptly, Tessai came from the room, "Urahara Taishō!"

"Tessai-san? What's wrong?" asked the Shinigami.

"Is Ichi-nii alright?" Karin was concerned.

"Yes, Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki-san has completely regained his consciousness," the Kidō Master informed the young girl. When Karin entered the room, Tessai pulled his long-time friend off to the side. "Taishō, it's about Kurosaki." The two men flashed out of sight.

Ulquiorra entered his old home, and felt … … … nothing. No nostalgia, no regrets, just, nothing. He knew now more than ever, he'd come to the right decision, when he said he never wanted to become king here. He looked to the woman by his side, and a sense of pride came over him. This was the rightful ruler of this place. She was the real Queen and if her choice for a partner was Grimmjow, then Ulquiorra couldn't fault her that. A small smile came to his lips at the thought of Grimmjow as the King of Hueco Mundo, and then shook his head.

Nelliel saw the smile on the Cero's face and smiled back. She had great respect for the man. Even though she was slightly taken aback when he named her the Queen, she was determined to fulfill the duty he'd entrusted to her. Nelliel used her Pesquisa to locate her pet. They both knew that doing so, would alert Nnoitra to their presence, but they needed to get Grimmjow back fast.

Nnoitra felt the powerful spiritual pressures as they entered Hueco Mundo. One he knew right away was his longtime nemesis, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. The other reiatsu, though familiar, he couldn't place. But he knew it to be even more powerful than the Primera. He picked up the tiny Arrancar, from where he was passed out on the sand, and headed in the direction of the reiatsu. "Finally," was the only word that came from him.

* * *

**A/N: What does he want? WHAT DOES HE WANT!?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Remnant

Ulquiorra and Nelliel followed the flow of energy until they reached an open sandy field, just on the outskirts of Las Noches. They could see the palace in the far off distance. Nnoitra wouldn't have been able to enter Las Noches again, if he no longer had his Espada ranking or Arrancar status. To their right they could make out a series of caverns, and coming from inside those caves were dozens of hollow reiatsu. Some were low level and not even worth mentioning, but there were a few of Adjuchas and Vasto Lordes level, for those they would keep their guard up.

Nnoitra stepped out of the fissure, in full view of the two Arrancars. "So, Nelliel, you've finally come have you?" he shouted at her. He finally saw as well as felt the other presence next to Nelliel. "You know you can't defeat me on your own, so you brought yourself some backup?" He gave a disgusted look at the man, "So you didn't die either, eh? Ulquiorra?"

"Still a vile piece of filth," the Cero said as he glared back at the insect.

"Nnoitra, you have taken another person from me, whom I care for," she stated. "You will return him to me now."

"Oh? Do you mean this?" he said, and then lifted the tiny Grimm, he'd held in his appendages.

At the sight of the critically injured Espada, Nelliel nearly leapt for the hollows. It was Ulquiorra that held her back. "Something is not right here, Nelliel," the Cero informed her. "I can't place what it is that I'm feeling, but there is more to Nnoitra, then what he is presenting to us."

"What's the matter, don't you want him back?" the former Espada taunted. Then he did something the duo never expected. "I'm done with this piece of shit now anyway," he said, then lifted Grimm higher until the boy Arrancar reached Nnoitra's mandibles. His jaws opened, and Grimmjow was swallowed whole by the hollow.

"Noooooo!" screamed Nelliel. Then she raced to the insect, with her sword drawn. From the caverns behind the insect, a swarm of hollows, Adjuchas and Vasto Lordes attacked the pair. Ulquiorra was surrounded by the hollows, and though he quickly dispatched the low level nuisances, he was being overcome by the higher level Adjuchas and Vasto Lordes.

"Go for the other pest," he ordered the horde. "The bitch is mine!" Nnoitra readied himself for her onslaught.

Nelliel assailed the beast and Nnoitra countered her attack using his clawed arms. She was no longer thinking rationally, and the mantis smiled wide and with evil intent. "What is this Nelliel? You seem very … animalistic, right now." Nnoitra then whipped his body around and slammed the female with a hidden scorpion tale. The end struck the Primera in her upper right arm. "I have gained many new tricks, since we last met, bitch!"

"Ahh," with a groan Nelliel crashed onto her back. She looked up at the insect as he began to stand over her.

"Because of you, and your savage, fool fuck buddy, I had to consume many dead hollows," he told the Queen. "Through their energy I managed to twist together some fragment of what I once was. And in this place," he stretched his arms wide, indicating the landscape they were in, "I AM KING!"

The mangled together insect, struck the Primera again, this time in her left shoulder. Using both legs, she brought her feet to the torso of the beastly Nnoitra, and kicked him high into the air. Nelliel was then able to flip over and stand again, though her stance was unstable. She was becoming dizzy and her eyes began to blur.

Nnoitra landed on his clawed feet in front of the Queen, with a sinister grin, "What's the matter Nelliel? You don't seem to be able to keep your balance." He spun his body with his segmented arms outstretched; they connected with the female, having her spin and then thrust through the air. She collided with a large white pillar. Nnoitra Sonídoed quickly to the tumbling Nelliel, and struck her again with the barb in his tail.

"What did you do to me?" she questioned the former Espada.

"You like that? I got this little number from a dead hollow as well," he updated the Primera. "I was crawling my way around the desert, trying to find a place to recover from the loss of my severed soul chain, when I came upon the dying scorpion. He was a nothing like most of them all are, but now I can see how handy he'd become," the insect pulled the Queen from the ground with his clawed hands, and lifted her face to look at him. "This venom contains a small protein; chlorotoxin," he told Nelliel now, as he brought the tip of his tail to her right eye, showing her the toxin as he squeezed it out. "This tiny protein has a very powerful effect though. It is perfectly shaped to block chloride channels and stop chloride ions from entering muscle cells. Without these ions sending signals telling your cells when to relax, the muscles in your body all flex at once and paralysis sets in."

Writhing in pain the Primera Espada brought her arms up once more and twisted them around the insects' appendages. She picked one of her legs up and braced it against his chest. Pushing forward violently, she ripped off those arms. 'I need to eradicate him now, before I won't be able to,' she thought to herself, as she raised her Zanpakutō for the killing blow over Nnoitra's head. Suddenly the insect spit into her eyes, and the Queen was blinded. Her eyes were blistering from something inside his saliva.

"Ahahahaha!" he laughed at Nelliel now. Rising to his feet as his arms slowly began to reform he voiced what he'd just done to her, "That right there is a neurotoxin I picked up from an expiring Adjuchas Cobra. You'll feel your eyes sting, and I'm pretty sure you're blind now." He regenerated the arms that had been plucked from him, and jumped at the woman. When Nelliel was knocked back into the pillar behind her, Nnoitra's jaws came down to gnaw at her neck. Suddenly he was jolted from behind. Something blasted him in the back and he was soaring through the air.

The entity that assailed the insect, walked up to him slowly. Nnoitra's forward momentum was halted abruptly by the boulder he'd slammed into. He lifted his head to gaze at the being approaching, and his eyes widened in shock and alarm. Walking towards him was Ulquiorra and another creature, a creature he never thought he'd lay eyes on again. He tried to stand but their spiritual pressures could not be denied.

"Un-freaking-believable!" the woman that stood at Ulquiorra's side yelled. "I'm going to ask you something, Nnoitra. Something you once asked another person, why don't you just die already?"

"Fuckin' Bitch!" the former Espada spat out at her. "What are you going to do to me? Pet-sama! You couldn't even finish me off back then!" Nnoitra made a spiteful huff at the weaver princess, after he spoke. He was blasted again, this time by Ulquiorra. Nnoitra seemed unable to restrain his pain, as a large hole was made in his chest from the impact. "You fuckin' pussy! What was it? The bitch gave you a little ass, so now you're whipped!? Figures that's what happened to you!"

Just as Ulquiorra was about to end the insect Orihime stayed his hand, "This is for Nelliel-san to finish off." Then the princess made her way to the Espada Queen.

"Inoue-san!" Nelliel gleefully cheered. "But how did you get here?"

Orihime bent to her friend, "Sōten Kisshun!" she calls her healing power for Nelliel. "I trust you Nelliel, but my mind wouldn't let go of the feeling of Ulquiorra … here," she began to explain. "So when you two went through the Garganta, I created my own and entered after you."

The weaver princess finished her healing on the hollow and the look she gave the Primera told her there was more to her coming here. "What else is it, Orihime? What else is wrong?"

Orihime thought back for a moment, remembering her real reason for coming: _Karin visited with her brother, her eyes sad upon looking at Ichigo. He was alert, but he looked ravaged. Blood still seemed to seep from the side of his mouth. Orihime walked quietly into the room. _

_"Karin-chan?" she spoke softly. "How's Kurosaki-san?"_

_"I dunno," the younger girl stated. She brought her hand up to clasp her brother's, "Tessai-san said he was awake, but I didn't like the way he sounded. He sounded worried."_

_The princess came to Ichigo's side, and placed the healing dome over him. Orihime stopped abruptly, and the dome came down. 'Oh no,' she thought to herself. 'He's rejecting my healing!' Orihime looked up cautiously at Karin. 'What do I tell this melancholic girl now? Her brother is dying!'_

_Ichigo began to groan, and his eyes were opening. He sucked in a lungful of air, and held tightly to the hand holding his. "Karin? Karin, are you hurt?"_

_"Ichi-nii!" Karin yelled and threw her arms around the teenager. He held her closely. "You are so stupid!" With Ichigo awake, Karin felt the need to let him know just how foolish she thought what he did was. _

_"Sorry Karin," Ichigo told his sister. "But whether you can handle things on your own or not, you're my little sister. I said I would always protect you, no matter what."_

_"But Ichi,-" Karin began to complain, but her big brother cut her off._

_"No. Matter. What." He emphasized each word. "Could you give me a few minutes with Inoue?" Karin nodded and with one last look at her brother, she walked out the sliding door. She could hear the two men in the other room conversing, and Karin didn't like what she'd heard._

_"Kurosaki-san, I tried to heal you a few minutes ago, but," Orihime began. She paused her lecture when she saw the look on his face. "You know I tried to heal you?"_

_"Inoue, thank you," he said. At her perplexed look he continued. "Thank you for, being a good friend to me. Thank you for showing me what it means to care about other people. I wouldn't have known compassion and consideration if not for you."_

_"What are you saying? You sound like you are …" Orihime's eyes enlarged in sheer dread, "giving up!?"_

_The two friends conversed for some time, and then Orihime left the room. As she walked out she saw Karin looking very angry at Urahara, and then the younger girl was running from the candy shop. Urahara and Orihime locked eyes on each other; they seemed to know exactly what was on the other's mind. "If we can get him his power back, will that stop this from happening?" the weaver princess pleaded with the shop keeper._

_"I think it will, but we have to be sure this process will even work," the Shinigami implored to her. "I need to see the procedure succeed on Grimmjow-san. If it works, there is little doubt in my mind that it can save Ichigo." _

_The princess shook her head with a start, at the sound of this man saying Ichigo's name, but dismissed it quickly. "Since I have part of Ulquiorra's soul, I can go to Hueco Mundo. I'll get them back here as soon as I can." _

"I'll tell you when we leave here," Orihime said. And now all three souls turned to the limping former Espada.

"Fuck you all!" Nnoitra screeched. He finally came to stand on his clawed feet, when a movement inside Nnoitra's abdomen had him unexpectedly recoiling. "Whadafaq!?" A hand was formed on the stomach of the insect, then a foot. Finally a face was pressed to the surface. It seemed as if something inside was trying to push itself out.

A sharp intake of breath came from the Primera Espada and with the insect hollow distracted, Nelliel was able to grasp her sword tightly, and run it along the side of the former Espada. "That's my boy, making his way out of you!" She suddenly dissected Nnoitra across his lower abdomen, up his side and around his chest. The insect was screaming in absolute misery. Grimmjow climbed out of the hollow, covered in blood and gore. Nelliel grabbed him and, falling to her knees, she pulled him close to her. "Grimm!" she cried. "Please, can you remember me?"

The boy Arrancar took in a large breath, and his face contorted in a grimace. His big eyes opened against the bloodshed that sealed them shut. When he looked up, he stared at a set of the most pleasing woody hazel eyes, surrounded by bright teal hair. The boy didn't take notice of the carnage around him, or affixed to the woman holding him. "You…?" He just gawked at her, pleading with his eyes to tell him anything.

"Oh, Grimm!" the woman shouted, and scratched him beneath the chin. She traced a hand over the toothy mask that was back in place on his cheek. "We know how to fix you, so can you let us do that?"

As the woman rubbed him, Grimmjow delighted in her fingers on his skin. A rush of images came to his mind. The images were of a girl with the same teal hair, pink etching across the nose, and shining hazel eyes. He saw her smiling, laughing, and finally sadness came over the girl in his mind. The visions turned from a girl to this woman. She was caressing him, kissing him; her face was enthralled in rapture. "You can fix me?" he asked of her. She nodded to him. Grimmjow picked his hand up to touch the woman's face; he traced her cheek bones and grazed the tips of his fingers over her lips. His hand travelled lower on her, until it was positioned between her breasts. He felt a vibration there and suddenly stillness came to his soul. His head jerked upwards to look in her eyes once more, "Nelliel," her name was serenity to him. The Primera Espada smiled greatly, and pulled the boy to her chest, smothering him in process.

"Let's go Nelliel-san," Orihime told the Primera. "We have to get him back to Urahara's."

"Arrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhh!" an earsplitting scream reverberated across the landscape. "No one leaves, until I get what my payback!" Nnoitra was standing just behind Nelliel's crouched body. He raised his clawed arm over her, ready to strike.

Grimmjow leapt from Nelliel, crossing his arms over his head as he took the blow from the insect. Slash marks appeared on his forearms and blood began to run down. Grimmjow was enraged, his face showing his anger. His mouth was snarled, bearing his teeth. "Imma give you exactly what you deserve muthafuhka!" the boy roared. He thrust his arms forward, and the former Espada was pushed back.

Advancing further, the tiny Espada balled both his fists together, and with an upward force connected with Nnoitra's throat. A loud crack could be heard from the hollow. "Arrhh!" grunted the small Arrancar. He jumped into the air, swung his legs frontward and landed the double kick to the skull of the former Espada.

Nnoitra's praying mantis mask fractured on impact, as he landed with a crash to ground. "That's it, you sonovabitch!" Grimmjow jumped atop Nnoitra and pummeled the face that appeared, behind the fallen mask. "You. Are. A. Worthless. Low. Class. Piece. Of. SHIT!" he annunciated each word after each consecutive left and right jab.

Grimmjow was finally pulled off the insect, by Nelliel. "Shhhhhhhh, Grimm. He's done now," she told the boy, and smoothed a hand over his face. Ulquiorra and Orihime came to stand by the other couple's side.

"Oh fuck off... Every fuckin' one of you!" screeched the slumped hollow.

Then he was scorched by several eruptions of light, surrounded by Grimmjow's blue, Nelliel's pink, Ulquiorra's Green, and Orihime's orange. _They all had the gall to take pity on me... and they don't even know... how much they're hurting me by doin' it. Strong, weak, infant, monster... I just smash 'em all to pieces... I don't give them a chance to get up a second time. I don't..._ These were the last thoughts of Nnoitra Gilga, former Octava, former Quinta, and former Cuatro Espada. When the lights were gone, there was nothing of the beast left.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter has 2 big events ... **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If you have made it this far and stuck with me through this interesting journey, CONGRATULATIONS! You will be rewarded with a short *LEMON* ^.^ Now that being said, I planned on making another chapter after this, but I found that, that chapter really belongs in the next story. So this is the last chapter for this Grimmnel. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Chapter Soundtrack:  
You're Going Down by Sick Puppies-Grimmjow's Theme  
It Ends Tonight by All American Rejects-Ulquiorra's Theme  
Fetish by Joan Jett-Grimmjow's 2****nd**** Theme  
Beat my guest by Adam and the Ants-Nelliel's Theme  
Master and Servant by Depeche Mode-Chapter Theme**

* * *

Chapter 5: When Darkness Comes

The group arrived in the cellar of Urahara's candy shop. Orihime began explaining her reasons for coming after Ulquiorra and Nelliel. "It's Kurosaki-san. He's dying."

"Can't you heal him?" Nelliel asked.

"Let me rephrase that, He's willing his death," Orihime revealed. "When I tried to heal him before, he rebuffed me. Then when we spoke… he sounded… like a man, who's given up."

"Inoue-san, good you've returned," the shop keeper appeared, climbing down from the ladder at the entrance of the basement. "I've re-infused the dagger with the required reiatsu, you just need to trigger it," he told the princess and handed her the small black blade.

Once again in her hands the miniature sword glowed as it activated. The weaver princess looked to her husband, and then handed the blade to him. Ulquiorra took hold of the knife, the orange glow that was established in the weaver's hands, turned a bright green and pulsated. Then he turned to the small Espada in Nelliel's arms. Grimmjow's features were still dominated by anger and resentment.

"Oh, isn't this considerate of you, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow said sarcastically. "You always wanted to stab me, now you get your chance. Well if you wanna gouge me, you gotta fight me for that chance!" the small hollow jumped down from the woman, balled his fists, and readied for a brawl.

"No! Grimmjow-sa-" Orihime tried to interject, but Nelliel pulled the girl back and shook her head.

"Grimmjow needs this Inoue-san," she told her. "I told you before, Grimm doesn't like anyone. But those who he has the greatest respect for must prove their standing. For Grimmjow, it's not enough that you hold a higher ranking. To be Grimm's superior, Ulquiorra must go through this rite."

Orihime thought back to when Grimmjow insisted on fighting Ichigo. Not only did he refuse to fight the Shinigami, while Ichigo was injured. Grimmjow made sure to have him healed to his peak fighting conditions. And when Ichigo taunted him about using the burn he'd gotten as an excuse to lose, he accepted Orihime's healing so the battle would be completely fair. Grimmjow might have a strange moral code, but his sense of honor wasn't lacking. So Orihime stood back with Nelliel, and let the two Espada's have at it.

"So what are you waiting for, dipshit?" the small Arrancar taunted. "You know Imma kick your ass, right!"

With a small laugh and a huff, Ulquiorra tossed the black dagger high into the air. "Before the blade drops to the ground, this battle will be over," he told the boy, and shot a Bala at Grimmjow's feet.

Grimmjow jumped from the blast and raced to the front of the Cero. He leapt through the air and kicked his leg out in a roundhouse at Ulquiorra's head. The Cero's hand flew up and caught the small foot inches from his face. He twisted it, flipping the boy over and had Grimmjow crashing to the ground. The small Arrancar sprung back and dashed for Ulquiorra again. Seeing as the Cero wasn't taking him seriously, Grimmjow bit his hand producing a small bleeding wound. Screaming and raising his palm up, he discharged his "Gran Rey Cero" onto the other Espada. The flash was unexpected by Ulquiorra and slammed into his torso, sending the Cero flying up and backwards.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" the tiny Espada mocked, "You gonna fight for real now!?"

Floating back to the terrain below, Ulquiorra gave the boy a stern glare. "Indeed. We will see this to your end." Then the Cero was flashing forward to the smaller Espada, and with a quick jolt, he picked Grimmjow up and smashed his face into the ground. Grimmjow turned his small body over and twisted his little legs around the older looking Arrancar, causing Ulquiorra to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

While the Cero was trying to regain his position, Grimmjow tackled him. Working his way up, the small Espada struck and stomped on Ulquiorra's torso. He was hit with such force by the boy, the Cero spat out a mixture of stomach acid and blood. Grimmjow jumped into the air above Ulquiorra and blasted him once more with his cero. Directing it straight at the center of Ulquiorra's chest, Grimmjow hit the would-be King of Las Noches and the earth around him gave way.

The dust began to clear and Grimmjow smirked as he stared at the hole. Unexpectedly a hand was grabbing him by the throat, and Ulquiorra emerged from the dirt. With the other hand outstretched, the Cero Espada caught the falling black knife, and plunged it into the small chest of the boy Arrancar. With a gasp the boy choked out a wail, and was encompassed by the blue smoke once again.

Ulquiorra landed on the ground beside his woman and Nelliel. Urahara came up alongside the trio, "Thank you for your hard work, Cifer-san." The shop owner watched as Grimmjow's blue smoke glided to the terrain ahead of them. "This will work … it has to," he said softly.

The two women were holding hands, when Grimmjow materialized again. Out of the smoke walked the tall blue haired Tres Espada. Grimmjow picked his hands up to gawk at the adult extremities. He brought them to his face feeling the slight whiskers in his five o'clock shadow. He jerked his head up and threw his hands down into the front of his pants, just for good measure, only to find that he no longer had any on. In fact all the clothes he'd worn before were ripped to shreds, and he stood now before the group as naked as the day Aizen used the Hōgyoku to transform him into an Arrancar.

Orihime snapped her hands to her eyes, Ulquiorra was un-moved, and Urahara lifted an eyebrow to leer at Grimmjow's … hand, while Nelliel leapt for her lover. Grimmjow caught her in his arms, giving the two males in front of him a full view of his package. Grimmjow simply smirked and held his queen close, at that moment he didn't care if the pervert was looking.

"Well," Kisuke coughed, "I think this answers all my questions." He had his fan open, obscuring his face as he spoke. Then the shop keeper walked back to the ladder that leads up into his shop, "Inoue-san when you're … done … here please meet me in Kurosaki-san's room." With that he was gone.

Ulquiorra put his arm around his wife and pulled her to the ladder as well. "Yes, I think we are done here," he began to say as was leaving.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow bellowed after the Cero. When he turned back, Grimmjow was walking to him. He had a deep scowl on his face and his upper lip was snarling. Now only a few feet before Ulquiorra, "I only go down on my knees for one person," he stated and looked back at the Primera.

"I know the feeling," the surprising reply came from Ulquiorra. "And as far as I'm concerned, we settled those arrangements a month ago." The Cero looked up at his woman as she cleared the top of the ladder. "While on my way to retrieve you in Hueco Mundo, I came to the conclusion that Nelliel being Queen was the best choice I made. And she chose you, for a reason. Woman, they can be quite perplexing, most times."

That statement had Grimmjow laughing loudly, "You said it!"

"Before I leave you, there was only one thing I needed to ask you," Ulquiorra fumbled with his next few words. "I don't know why, or what it means to … but ... the woman …" He took a deep breath and let the next sentence fly from his lips as fast as possible. "The suggestion was made for you to stand with me at the wedding next month."

Grimmjow arched an eyebrow, "What?" His eyes widened as it dawned on him, what exactly Ulquiorra was asking him. "Ohhhhh, pssshhhhit," the panther had no words for the Cero.

"It seems ridiculous for a man to need another man to stand next to him, when he is planning to devote his life only to the woman," Ulquiorra stated quickly. "But my Tsuma says it's customary in this tradition."

Nelliel came in from behind Grimmjow, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Ulquiorra, Grimmjow will stand with you."

"Woman!" the Tres warned her, "I can speak for myself dammit!" He turned back to the Cero and said, "Yeah, I'll be the best man, I am anyway." He winked and sucked in his cheek making a clicking sound, then the two Espada's were opening up a Garganta. "I got some business to take care of … been kinda put off for a while now, so we'll be back for the wedding." Then Grimmjow was pulling the Primera in with him through the black opening.

"Please send me word of how Ichigo is doing," Nelliel yelled as the hole was closing.

Ulquiorra smiled to himself after the Queen left with her King. Then he made his way to the woman that would be his wife in this world. He found her standing over the former Shinigami with Urahara Kisuke, the look on both their faces was very foreboding.

Grimmjow didn't stop as his feet touched the ground, when they entered Hueco Mundo. His face was full of determination, and his legs were taking long, strong strides to get him and the Primera back to their home. They were within a few yards of the house, but he wasn't sure he would be able to hold out any longer. Especially with her nipping at his ear as he carried her. "Nel, if you don't stop that, I'm going to take you right here!"

"Is that a threat, Grimm … or a promise?" the Queen teased.

That was it, Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore. He lifted the woman from his arms, and hurled her to the ground just outside their home. His eyes lowered to slits and his head was bowed as he got on all fours, then like the panther he was, he stalked his prey.

Nelliel landed hard on her back, and crawled back on her hands, as her lover pursued her. Then she was up on her feet, and running the last few feet into the house, but Grimmjow was right behind her. She dashed through the lower rooms, avoiding the furniture that was in her way. While Grimmjow felt that tossing the obstacles from his path was a better option. He lifted the table Nelliel had just ran passed, over his head and next it was crashing against the far wall.

"You know what's going to happen when I catch you this time, Nelliel!" he bellowed at the woman. She turned her head to look at him quickly, terror in her eyes, but a smile touched her lips. The predatory cat felts chills run up and down his spine; his cock grew thick and lengthened. He reached her in a few steps when she was blocked by a closed door leading to the private rooms above. Grimmjow torn at her clothes, slashing the soft skin of her arms and back in the process, "Run faster, girl!" he roared as his breathing became heavy with anticipation.

Pushing him forcefully away and running up the stairs, she obliged him. Nelliel flew to the top of the stairs so fast her feet scarcely touched a step. When she looked back down, Grimmjow was taking the steps three at a time and gaining on her again. She raced into the bedroom, and slammed the door closed behind her. Her heart was pounding so hard now, she was sure Grimmjow could heard it, outside her door.

He reached the secured entrance of their bedroom, and beat on the door with such force the hinges whined from the stress. "That's it, now you're done woman!" he yelled from the hall. Then he braced himself against the wall opposite the door and sprinted to the door, crashing into it with the full force of his body.

It came down in that moment, and when he cleared the entryway, Nelliel was standing in the middle of the room. Her hands were rubbing up and down the sides of her body, and her breath was coming in short bursts. "Beat me baby, I've been _**real**_bad," she pleaded.

"Damn right you have!" he snarled and rushed at her. Grimmjow grabbed a hold of his Queen by her hair, turning her around so her back faced him. Once her back was before him, he thrust her slightly forward and with his other hand Grimmjow shredded the remains of her clothes. The slinky black dress fell in fragments to the floor.

He pulled Nelliel around again to face him, letting go of her hair Grimmjow grabbed her arms and forced them behind her. He dropped his lips to hers forcing his tongue into her mouth, as he led her to the wall of torment. With his thigh between her legs holding her securely, she was braced against the rough surface. He wrapped a hand around her throat and pushed himself back from her, with the other hand he brought one of Nelliel's arms up and snapped her wrist into a metal cuff, locking her to the wall. He repeated the method with the other wrist.

Grimmjow grabbed Nelliel's thighs and lifted them to his shoulders, pressing his straining erection to her. "No time for niceties, girl!" he told her, and then impaled his woman. They both growled when they connected. Grimmjow's mouth opened displaying his sharp teeth as they came down onto Nelliel's shoulder.

Nelliel cried out loud when he bit down hard, and tossed her head in the opposite direction, exposing more of her sensitive neck to him. "Ah, harder Grimm!" she yelled. "More, make it hurt baby."

Following the Queen's orders, Grimmjow shoved her legs higher above her head and pounded into her faster. His mouth found its way to the side of her neck and once again he bit down tearing her skin open. Nelliel's voice was loud and reverberated throughout the room, making Grimmjow fanatical in his assault on her. A warm liquid flowed from her neck, and between her breasts, Grimmjow tongued it and drank it up.

Letting go of her ankles, he dropped her legs back onto his shoulders. He gripped her by the sides of her hips, pommelling her core while Nelliel's inner walls squeezed around his pulsating member. Pulling her wrists against the metallic cuffs, she was quickly undone and screamed out her orgasm. Grimmjow continued to pump into her, and with one last stroke he was reaching his climax as well.

Feeling dizzy and breathing heavy, Grimmjow removed himself from the Queen. Her legs dropped to the ground, and her head slumped down. He fell forward and braced himself against her. "Well," he panted, "I been needing that for a while now."

Nelliel laughed lightly, and raised her head to meet Grimmjow's eyes. "You and me both, Grimm." He brought his lips to hers in a rough kiss and raising his hands and released her from the bonds. Her body fell forward into him. Her legs were weak from the recent encounter, and she could no longer stand. Grimmjow lifted his owner's body into his arms and brought her to the bed. "You're not finished with me yet, are you, Grimm?"

"Oh HELL NO!" he hollered at her. "We've got a month to make up for," After placing her in the middle of the bed, he crept his way over her exhausted body. He reached down below the mattress and picked up the riding crop they'd left there … for emergencies. "You really think you're up for what I got planned?" he whispered into her ear, and watched her shiver.

"I'll take everything you wanna give me," Nelliel gasped out, and watched with renewed fear and excitement as Grimmjow turned her over and rose onto his knees. Then he gave her just what she'd been waiting all this time for. He extended the arm holding the small whip, and brought it down across her ass. Thus began Nelliel's four week torture session and she loved every minute of it.

* * *

**A/N: The next story takes place at the wedding of Orihime and Ulquiorra. It's going to be a series of one-shots (might have 2 and 3 shots, depending on the development of the char and story) about the guests and their encounters during the festivities. And Ohhhhh yeah, I'm putting together just about every "character-pairing" that I love. **


End file.
